percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Raise of the Raze: Chapter 19
Hippolyta's P.O.V I was getting sick with the radiation that is flowing out of that reactor, but we need to approach it since Demeter is bound and gagged. I wondered who could survive this kind of radiation. I began to think. There maybe some anti-radiation suits that are lying around here, since it has been abandoned. Josh the gerbil began squeaking very hard, writhing to the left and right. He may have sensed the radiation level is too high. I decided to take some anti-radiation suits and gave some to my friends. I made a little suit just for Josh the gerbil from the earth. I put it on him and he squeaked in delight. I missed my friend, Josh. I had wished I could spend more time with him, but this is where it ends, but we got a new pet. Ok, enough talking, let's get rescuing Demeter. We approached Demeter, and as soon as we got to her, I sensed a slight tremor on the earth that is about 200 meters away, and it is coming fast. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the presence of the monster. Looks like there is only one monster we have to worry about, but this one is fierce. It's the minotaur, Pasiphae's son. The minotaur lunged at us with amazing speed, and it swung its hand onto me, and I counter it with the same amount of force. Josh the gerbil flew out of my pocket and he ran away from me. "Josh!!!" I shouted. "Get back!" But I have no time to worry about that. Global and Heart were dealing with an army of scythian dracaenaes while I deal with this minotaur. I lifted the minotaur high and threw him over my shoulder. He fell down, but he is quick to be back on his feet. The minotaur lunged again, and this time I was ready. I grabbed its horns, snapped them into two and use them as a spear. I held the minotaur's face with my left hand and thrust its horn with my right hand. The minotaur disintegrated, but the problem is not over yet. Next we have the Erymanthian Boar. The boar glared at me wildly, and charged at my friends. I made the earth rose to form a wall in its path and once the boar hits the wall, it is dizzy now, so this is my opportunity to kill it. 5 Scythian Dracaenaes blocked my way, and I summoned a spear that shot out of the earth and I thrust the spear into the middle dracaenae and swung my spear and the 5 dracaenaes disintegrated. I made my way to the Erymanthian Boar, and it glared at me with hate. The boar charged again, and I sidestepped and the Boar tried to change direction but failed miserably. The boar fell and I sidestepped around the boar. The boar made its effort to get up again and I decided to go for the kill. The boar charged again, and this time I grabbed its tusks and stabbed it with my spear made from the earth. The boar disintegrated, and I decided to rescue Demeter. I untied the ropes and peeled off her gag. "Thanks, daughter of the earth." Josh the gerbil appeared by my side. I closed my eyes and began to pray. Mother, if you're here... Please grant my wish... I want Josh McLean to turn into human form again, please... After that, I opened my eyes, and my friends, Heart and Global along with Josh the gerbil appeared beside me. "So, I will need to reward these courageous demigods that went to save me." Demeter said. "So what kind of gift would you like?" A gift? Wow, this is arguably the best thing that I receive from this quest. I thought about this. What would I like to do with this gift? Instantly make Ares rescued? No... We would get to the arctic circle, but not really fast, since it is covered with layers of ice, not earth. I thought about Josh. He is now a gerbil, and I can wish that he would be turned into human again. I know what to do. "I wish that Josh McLean is back in his human form." "But--" She was cut short by a widening of the eyes and her shocked expression. "Okay then..." She waved her hand, and as I watched, Josh's soul began to return to his body and the gerbil began to grow bigger and bigger until it is Josh again. Josh is still Josh, and he has not changed a bit. He stretched his arms, his fingers, his body, his legs, his thigh and his neck. We all cheered because Josh had turned into normal again, and Demeter smiled. "I hope you enjoy my gift from me to you guys." She said before disappearing into the mist. Category:The Raise of the Raze Category:Chapter Page